


Morning After

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Morning After

They get back late, though not as late as Will expected. There’s something to be said for parties starting in the afternoon during awards season, as well as parties that keep alcohol flowing freely for hours on end. They’re all drunk by the time the car drops Ashley off at her place, but not sloppy, just that lovely place where everything’s just brighter and warmer around the edges of reality. Chris and Will fuck slow and easy once they’re home, and as they’re drifting off around two am, Chris says softly, “I’m glad you came with me tonight.” A moment of sincerity.   
  
“Me too,” Will replies around a yawn, and he wants to add he’s glad he took the next day off but he’s too exhausted to bother.  
  
A few hours later, he wakes to his phone vibrating. He looks at the clock on Chris’s nightstand - seven fifty-three - and starts to panic momentarily, because he should be in the shower and getting ready for work until the night comes rushing back to him and he remembers. He didn’t set the alarm, so whoever is calling or texting will eventually stop. He glances over at Chris, still sleep-rumpled, eyes shut and lips slightly parted (so fucking  _hot_ , it’s unreal), before faceplanting back into his own pillow. His head is reminding him that he drank a lot and slept very little.   
  
Except, it doesn’t stop. It keeps going off. It  _just won’t shut up_.

“I thought you took the day off,” Chris groans, hitting Will’s abdomen with his pillow, a hard smack that almost knocks the wind out of him. “It’s the day after the Oscars, didn’t  _half your office_  take the day off?”  
  
“Alright, okay, give me a minute,” Will mutters, leaning over the side of the bed to search for his pants in the mess of clothes on the floor. He finally locates them, pulling out his phone so he can figure out what the hell is so urgent and turn off vibrate.   
  
As he climbs back into bed, Chris smiles at him a little smugly, eyes still half-lidded, letting him know he was enjoying the view. Chris hooks his ankle over Will’s, running his toes up his opposing calf as he says, “Now, now, Will, share with the class.”  
  
Will brings his phone to life, expecting to see one of his coworkers having some sort of emotional breakdown, but instead, he sees text after text from his friends.  _HEY ADORABLE WILL!!_ and  _Hope adorable you and your adorable boyfriend had a good time last night_ and _I’ma just gonna see how many times I can use the word *adorable* today in a text to you. Adorable adorable ADORABLE. (you *do* look adorable btw and so does your man. get it.)_ They go on and on and on, over twenty texts from his closest friends, and from what he can gather, After Elton tweeted a photo of both of them from last night and used his full name.   
  
He laughs, not nervously, just low and gravelly in his throat since he’s still not fully awake and he runs a hand over his face as he heaves a sigh. “So, not work then,” Chris states, and Will can hear amusement curling into his voice. Will shakes his head and passes him the phone silently and waits for the bark of laughter he knows is coming. “Your friends are assholes. Assholes who love you,” he says once he stops laughing, passing the phone back to Will so he can actually turn his phone to silent once and for all.   
  
“They’re the worst. Or the best, depending.” Will tosses his phone on the nightstand, making sure it’s face down so they don’t see it light up with each new message. He glances back over at Chris, ankle still hooked over his and toes tickling his skin, and wonders if they have to talk about this now.   
  
He knows they do, sure, but besides the fact that  _it’s fucking weird_ , they knew it would happen eventually. He’d prefer a few more hours of sleep and to be fifty percent less hungover before that conversation, even though they’re both  _fine_  and he knows it, so, deflection. “And, I mean, we  _are_  fucking adorable, so.”  
  
“Fucking adorable, hmm?” Before Will can say another word, Chris rolls on top of him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, his voice hot against it. “So, you’re really telling me when I’m fucking you, out of all the words in the English language  _adorable_  is the first one that comes to mind?”  
  
Will swallows thickly. “I can think of a few other descriptors.” When he doesn’t supply any, Chris lifts his gaze to meet his eye, perplexed. “They can have adorable. I get all the other adjectives to myself.”  
  
Will watches as something flickers in Chris’s eyes just before he crashes their lips together. Maybe they don’t need to talk after all.


End file.
